


Malfunctioning

by PhantomhiveSass



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Sadness, malfunctioning robots, my friend sent me this prompt, sad small pickle goblin, side character - 2D
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 01:17:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3876856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomhiveSass/pseuds/PhantomhiveSass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cyborg starts to malfunction, and Murdoc fixes her. Things end up getting pretty feely/emotional.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Malfunctioning

**Author's Note:**

> my friend nico suggested this for me. luv u dear friend nico

* * *

  
  
It took him a while to notice something was wrong with Cyborg.   
  
She apparently hid her malfunctioning well, for such a fragile thing. The dullard had knocked a glass of water in her direction, making her twitch and sometimes shock/zap things. She was never supposed to get close to water, even just bringing 2D water was a very tricky task for her.   
  
Murdoc only took notice when she stayed the night within his room, comforting him after a not so great day. When he had touched her cheek, she jolted, whirring loudly.   
  
"Cyborg?" He asked, and she twitched again, making a loud buzzing and a beep. Murdoc had then panicked, almost _screeching_ as he rushed to get his tools and figure out why she was twitching.   
  
He plugged her in to his computer, running system checks on everything. His heart raced as he hissed quietly to himself, opening her arm panels and leg panels, getting to work.   
  
Cyborg had only blinked at him, confused as to why _he_ was so jumpy. Why he looked like he was about to collapse. It frightened her a bit, but she shouldn't over-heat from thinking too deeply until she was properly fixed.   
  
He cursed to himself, slamming a tool down and looking at her coding, running more system checks. _Why is she still having errors?_ He asked himself. A tear fell down his face as the thoughts wracked his brain.   
  
A cool hand touched his cheek, and he turned to her. Her head was tilted, eyebrows furrowed.

"Why are you crying, Master?" She asked quietly.

"Crying? Haw haw, tha's pretty funny." He shook his head, turning back to her mainframe coding, tuning up a few things he looked over last time.

"..Do I frighten you?" She asked, and he froze.

" _Frighten_?" He asked.

"You are panicking. You are more jumpy than I am. What is wrong?" She stated, reaching forward more and tracing his jawline with delicate fingers. He stayed silent for a moment, utterly confused.  _Why was he breaking down now?_

"Master?" She started to panic a bit herself, but twitched again. She sat back a bit, trying to remind herself that  _she has to fucking relax_. He leaned forward a bit, wrapping his arms around the android and _just sobbing_.

"I don' wanna lose ya, love. Not again." He whispered, clinging to the fabric of her shirt tightly. She stayed still for a moment, but wrapped her arms around him, petting his hair.   
  
"I will be okay, Master Murdoc. I cannot be lost. It's a simple fix, yes? Please do not cry." She whispered, cradling him in her arms.   
  
"What happens if ya do though? What if I can't fix ya anymore?" He clung tighter, terrified beyond belief.   
  
"There will always be a fix for me. There is always a temporary hub if my main core shuts down. At the end of each month, I should write temporary files that would shove copies of my main files and memory onto your computer if my body was going into shutdown or blue screen." She hummed quietly, running her fingers through his hair. He nodded against her, slowly calming down. She shifted him a bit, working at her arm panels to fix wires that were damaged a bit from the water.   
  
He released her, sitting back to compose himself as she fixed her legs. He grabbed a rag, wiping away the water from her metal framework skeleton (making her giggle at the sensation, which resulted in his heart soaring). He nodded, closing her panels and running system checks /one last time/ before unplugging her and putting his tools away.   
  
"Better?" She asked, grabbing his hand and pulling him back into bed. He flopped against her, pulling her close to his chest and kissing her forehead.   
  
"Better." He nodded.   
  
-End.-


End file.
